Chestnut Vision
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Color Collection:  Sweet and mildly sappy love fic between Heero and Duo and the reason behind Heero apparent hair fetish.       1x2, of course.


The NEWEST addtion to my ever growing collection! This is a sweet and semi-sappy fic of our pilots, Heero and Duo, and yes before you say it, they are one of my fav couples to write about! I love playing with Duo! but anyway back to my dedications!

To Rein-Kun and Madre! I luffles you both! and I couldn't have done this without you! Either of you! And thankies to Tro-Tro for making it all pretty for presentation! :P So with that, I give to you, Chestnut Visions! MWHAHAHAHA *cough hack cough*

**Chestnut Visions - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask **

Heero blinked open his eyes slowly. He stifled a groan and went to move, only to find he couldn't. Legs tangled in his and the arm across his chest tightened while the face of his lover was pressed farther into his neck. Heero looked down and saw the chestnut strands splayed all over the bed.

Last night's events came flashing back to him, Chestnut strands surrounding him, splayed out under him as he moved in and out of his lover. He closed his eyes and groaned again. He brought a hand up and earned a grunt from the form burrowed into his side. His eyes opened and he looked down at his hand.

Chestnut strands were wrapped around his fingers and he grimaced, Duo was going to kill him for all the knots. He turned his nose into the other's bangs and his vision was blurred by the chestnut tresses. Heero untangled the strands from his hands and started placing kisses along Duo cheek, down to his chin and farther.

"Mmmmm." Duo moaned as he shifted, eyes slowly opening. He rolled onto his back, pulling Heero over him.

Cobalt orbs took in the Chestnut strands all over the bed and the man beneath him. This is how he visualized waking up every morning.

To the man he loved, splayed out under him. With a wicked grin he moved down Duo's body, earning groans and protests.

"My hair 'Ro." Duo groaned, hands wrapped in chocolate strands.

Heero hummed and slithered back up Duo's form. "Then, we'll have to rectify that."

Duo squawked when Heero rolled them. He stared down at him in bewilderment. He smirked after a few seconds and leaned down over him. "What is it with you and my hair?" He whispered seductively, lips tracing gently over Heero's. Heero ran his hands through the chestnut strands that were blocking his vision from seeing anything but Duo.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He muttered.

Duo frowned. "What?"

Heero chuckled. "Nothing Love, nothing." He whispered, cupping Duo's cheek, bringing him down to his lips while the other hand gripped Duo's thigh. His thumb traced light patterns over the sensitive skin and he smirked at the strangled gasp.

Duo leaned down and bit the side of Heero neck as he continued his ministrations. He moved to go farther down Heero's body, only to be stopped as the hand tightened around his thigh. He glanced up at Heero questioningly.

"You're fine where you are." Heero moaned.

Duo knew what the meant and he grinned, lips tracing over Heero's jaw as he seated himself without so much as a warning. Both men groaned loudly. Duo rose slightly as Heero's hands gripped his hips, helping him along the way. Eyes closed in pleasure and heads thrown back in screams as the rhythm continued and sped up.

Duo's hands rested on either side of Heero's head as he leaned over him. Smoldering cobalt clashed with burning violet as Duo rose and fell time after time. Heero watched as Duo threw his head back, sending chestnut strands everywhere.

As ultimate pleasure ripped through them Duo pressed his forehead against Heero's. "Mmm. I love you." Duo whispered.

Heero smirked as Chestnut blurred his vision. Oh yes, this is how he wanted to wake every morning. Wrapped in Duo's presence, tangled in a web of Chestnut strands that blocked his vision from seeing anything but the man he loved. Yes, he could live with this every day of every year until the day he died.

"I love you." Heero murmured against Duo's lips, hands shifting through the curtain of hair. "How I love you." He muttered.

Duo chuckled. "Love my hair maybe." He joked. He had found that Heero had a...a..fetish...with his hair. And he used it to get his way many, many times. Heero snorted and toyed with a lock of his hair. He pressed it to his lips. Duo smiled. He had told Heero his past and the reason for his hair being the length it was. He had become protective of it every since, and had somewhere along the way developed his, fetish.

"Heero." Duo muttered as he laid himself out on top of the man.

"Hm?"

"What is it about my hair that attracts you?"

Heero opened his eyes. "It makes me see only you."

Duo blinked. "Huh?"

Heero snorted. He sat up, forcing Duo to straddle him. "Simple." He took a handful of hair in one hand. "This, blocks out everything else." He murmured. "It makes me look only at you." He kissed the Chestnut strands. "It wraps and tangles around me, drawing me into you; making me focus solely on you."

Duo's mouth dropped open and he did a very impressive impression of a fish.

Heero chuckled and kissed Duo firmly, taking him back to the bed. He loomed over the long haired teen and smirked. "It calls me, it beckons me to you. If wraps around me and makes me drown in you." His eyes shifted over the strands before coming back to rest on Duo's vibrant eyes.

"Ro." Duo whispered. Heero let his emotions take the lead and hours passed them by.

He woke the same way he had earlier that day and grinned. He ran his hand through the silk Chestnut strands blocking and blurring his vision. Closing his eyes again he had to laugh. How he loved waking like this. Wrapped and tangled in Duo. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up every morning, or night.

~END~

OKAY so there it is! The new Chestnut Visions! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA Thankies madre for the wonderful idea! I shall have to make a very good something for you...like ohh I don't know, give you that sequel you're demanding! lol


End file.
